


An Announcement

by foreverinfiction



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Tessa has an announcement for Jem and Will. This happens before my other story, and it's pretty short as well.





	

Jem and Will sat in front of the TV while Tessa fiddled with the app on her phone. 

“I should be able to do this…” she muttered. 

Jem and Will exchanged a look. “What exactly is it you’re showing us, Tess?” Will asked.

She ignored him, and the dull gray screen became a slightly less dull gray screen with splotchy bits of various other shades of gray. Tessa gave them a triumphant look, and there was a moment of silence as she pressed play on her phone, and the gray blobs on the screen started to shift in their place. One particular blob flickered, larger then smaller and then larger again. Tessa smiled at them, and Will and Jem shared another look, but neither of them understood the happiness in Tessa’s eyes. 

They waited another moment before Jem spoke up, “What is this?” 

She smiled and stood up to stand by the TV. “This,” she gestured to the whole screen, “is a video of the inside of my belly.” She paused the video, and pointed to the top of the screen, “this is my heart beating.” Then she pressed play and the video shifted downward. “This is here,” she placed her hand on the lower part of her stomach, just between her hips.

Will heard Jem mutter an “oh”, but he was still lost. Tessa looked at him then back at the screen, to a small gray blob in the middle of a nearly black bigger blob. “And this,” she paused to smile at him again. “This is our baby.”

Jem stood up to pick Tessa up and spin her around in his arms. Will came to stand beside them, and Tessa pressed a kiss to his lips. The three of them stood together in the fading sunlight and watched the gray blob of their baby move around on the

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
